


Hetalia Prompt Collection

by Anarchyduck



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, BDSM, Bondage, Fluff, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Blood, Multi, Nation - Freeform, Nationverse, Nonbinary Character, Nyotalia, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyduck/pseuds/Anarchyduck
Summary: Collection of drabbles and things too small to post alone. Tags will be updated accordingly.6/1/2020 **UPDATES**27 - Fever [USUK; England is ill, America takes care of him28 - Bathing [nyo Russia/Prussia; Russia bathes Prussia29 - Loyalty [nyo Prussia knows where she belongs]30 - Imprisonment [nyo Germany + Prussia; Germany finds a shell of what was her sister]





	1. Transformation [France/Spain/Prussia]

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I should have a place other than tumblr to stick my writing into to. Some are from prompt fills on the Hetalia Writing Discord, others come from requests on tumblr, and few are ones I've written for my own enjoyment.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://anarchyduck.tumblr.com/). I'm always open for requests. =)
> 
> This prompt was titled "Transformation"

“I cannot believe you did this.” Francis chuckles lightly as he stares at the blanket canopy above. Fairy lights cast a gentle glow within the makeshift tent and it is easy to forget they are still in the living room. It has been completely transformed into a sanctuary of soft pillows and warmth. 

Antonio sighs beside him, shifting to lay in the crook of his arm. “It was Gilbert’s idea.” he says with a yawn. 

“Toni came up with the awesome idea of using the table.” Francis cranes his head back to look at the legs of their second and table. It fits almost too perfectly on the now cushion less sofa. 

“So, you like it, right?” Gilbert asks. Always seeking praise and approval. 

Francis hums and he smiles at the pale man. “It’s nice.” His smile widens as the feel of chapped lips to his cheek. He shifts his arm, hand searching for the man’s and laces their fingers together. Antonio hums sleepily as he dozes, one leg tangled with his. 

Bills need to be paid. Pizza boxes are precariously balancing on the trash can. Francis’ feet are still sore from standing all day, and it will be a pain to clean this mess up later. 

But, right now, between the two he loves most, life is good.


	2. Conversation with Crows [solo femPrussia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Conversation with the Crows  
> 

A crow lands nearby. He hopes over a fallen musket and tilts his head at the hand that lies in the mud. He pecks at the ungloved finger.

Her pained hiss startles him. “I’m not dead yet.” Prussia croaks, voice hoarse, dry and scratchy.

The crow screams at her, feathers puffed up as he curses her and pecks at her finger again. She lets him be. The pain in her hand is dull compared to the rest. “Hungary got me good this time… bastard.” Her ragged sigh triggers a wet could and she tastes fresh copper on her tongue. Red dribbles down her chin, color stark against her ashen pale skin.

Flat on her back, lying in the mud and blood, all she can do is look up. The sun has set, leaving the sky a deep purple and blue. Darkness closes in and it takes all of her to keep it back. “Shame…” The crow tilts his head at her. “No stars… wanted to see…” A shallow breath, each slower and slower than the last.

The crow caws at her, but she cannot hear him.


	3. "When Will You Learn?" [Nyotalia PruLiech-ish]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “When will you learn?”  
> Pre-PruLiech / Nationverse  
> 

An unexpected knock at the door. Liechtenstein frowns lightly, confused, as he was not expecting company today. He opens it and finds her standing there, grinning. With a laptop in her arms. 

“Good afternoon, Prussia.” He greets, smiling lightly. “What can I do for you?” 

She holds up the laptop a little higher. “It’s acting weird. Can you work your magic again?”

This makes the third time this month. Idly, he wonders if he should start charging her. He invites her inside, leads her to his office and takes the computer to look over. She wanders to the bookcase, fingers tracing down the spines that catch her eye. 

The laptop is a mess. Lagging. Internal fan running high to combat the heat. The desktop is full of various icons of programs and files and… 

“Is this…” Liechtenstein looks over the top at her. “Why do you have three different virus protection programs installed?” 

“I thought you said I need one?”

“Yes, one, not three.” He sighs, running a hand through blond hair and he shakes his head. “When will you learn?” 

“Maybe I need another computer lesson.” She leans her shoulder against the bookcase, flipping through a book in disinterest. “There's a coffee shop nearby with WIFI. We could go there.” 

He tilts his head at the suggestion. “Are you... asking me on a date?” 

Prussia puts the book away and turns to him, arms behind her back as she approaches. “Oh, I don't know.” She smiles coyly, her grand plan revealed. She tilts down the laptop screen. “It can be a date if you want it to be.”


	4. Go Down in Flames [Port/Vene]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Go down in flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emilio = Portugal   
> Feli is non-binary and uses they/them pronouns.   
> This was hella indulgent.

Everyone said they wouldn’t last. 

He is too quiet. They talk too much. Where he thought things through, they acted on whatever came to mind first. 

Feli mentions it one day after school. “They say high school sweethearts don’t last after graduation.” He watches them walk on the bleacher. Arms outstretched, treating the metal seat as their own balancing beam. A rare moment of grace.

“So, I’ve heard.” Emilio sits up and reaches for them. Feli laughs as they’re pulled down into his lap. They cup his face with their hands. He counts the freckles near their nose. 

“So let’s go down in flames so they all remember us.”


	5. Walking on Eggshells [Nyotalia PruLiech]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Walking on Eggshells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johan = male Liechtenstein  
> Maria = female Prussia

Johan learns quickly not to say certain things to her. It was a careful dance on glass where any misstep could lead to disaster. 

But he isn’t perfect. 

“I love you.” He sighs against her hair. 

Maria scoffs and lifts her head from his chest. “What did you say?” 

His hear sinks at her frown, how she draws away at those words. How she always draws away when those words are spoken. A misstep and can almost hear the breaking. But he tires of walking on eggshells. 

“I love you.” Johan repeats and reaches for her hand. An effort to stop her from pulling away. “I know you don’t believe me, but it’s true.” 

Maria looks away, down at the sheets. But she does not leave. Carefully, he laces their fingers together, cups her cheek with his other hand. Tries to make her look at him, see him. Hopes she can hear the sincerity in his voice. 

She leans into his touch and sighs. A hint of a smile as her eyes finally meet his. “You’re such a fool, Johan.”


	6. Ghost [England/Nyo!France]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ghost   
> Characters: England/NyoFrance [unnamed but heavily implied]  
> Words: 111

The villagers warned him. A French woman taken from across the channel to be married to a wealthy English lord. Lovers too young to know what love was. The spoiled lord who grew bored of his bride. The dreadful lord who wanted her gone. The terrible lord who left her ghost trapped in the dark house.

Arthur did not fear her. 

She beckoned him to stay. She screamed at him to go.

She was beautiful. She was terrible.

_Arthur…_ Her kiss was warm and inviting. Her fingers at his neck, twisting in his hair as he held her close. _Mon cheri…_

He could not feel the noose tighten around his neck.


	7. Perfect Fit [Pruliech]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I like the way your hand fits in mine"  
> Characters: Prussia/Liechtenstein  
> Words: 201

Some believe Prussia is unrefined. As though he also did not go through the days of extravagance and grand parties. He was born in battle, but that does not mean he always stayed on the field. It wasn’t until much later when he finally accepted this new sort of peace when he found himself drawn to the old, more delicate ways. 

Like most things in his life, it happens spontaneously. Music plays softly in the background, floating on the gentle spring breeze that moves the curtains. Furniture moved aside from a day of cleaning, bare feet on the wooden floor. His hand rests at the small of her back, hers on his shoulder. Her soft yellow hair pulled back with a colorful ribbon, matches her dress that sways and moves with her as they follow the music. 

Liechtenstein laughs when he spins her, his hand holding hers, and her smile as he pulls her back to him. He leads her in the dance, unable to get over how perfectly her hand fits in his. She follows and they laugh when one missteps. Prussia twirls her again and pulls her back close, smiling as she stands on her toes to kiss him.


	8. Decorating [implied Pruliech]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Decorating  
> Characters: Liechtenstein & Prussia (implied Pruliech]  
> Wordcount: 154

“Look, it’s Netherlands!” 

Liechtenstein looked up from her batch of gingerbread and bit her tongue to keep herself from laughing. Presented to her, a gingerbread man with an icing scarf and spikes of cookie glued to the top of the head with icing. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a gingerbread man so stern.” Her eyes wandered to the others Prussia completed and saw several with very familiar decorations. Curls for both Italies, combed back yellow icing for Germany, alarmingly thick black brows for England....

“And who is this?” She asked, pointed at one of the gingerbread women. Delicately piped flowers on the dress with a serene and peaceful expression. She noticed something in the hair which she couldn't completely make out. 

Prussia carefully picked up the cookie, holding it out to her. “It’s you, of course! See the ribbon?” 

Her cheeks warmed, and she smiled fondly. “Mm, I do. It’s wonderful.”


	9. Letters [PruLiech]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Letters   
> Characters: Prussia/Liechtenstein - WWI Human AU   
> Word Count: 193

He said he would be back before she knew it. A crooked smile, a kiss goodbye, and he was gone. His warmth, his laughter, his hand in hers. All gone, taken from her by men in uniform and sense of duty to country. Her only comfort came from letters.

They all began the same. They never went into too much detail of the fighting and misery, of how cold he might be, how many men he lost. Only promises of what they will do when he returned and what they will name their firstborn. The golden band on her finger glinted in the lamp light as she wrote back to him. She tried to not dwell on the newspaper and radio broadcasts, and the chatter of neighbors.

Another letter came from the field and she knew before she opened it. A hand on her growing belly, Elise sat down and forced herself to read. 

_The battalion inform you that your husband, Sergeant Gilbert Beilschmidt, was hit by a bullet and died a hero for the Fatherland…_

Tears smear the writing and she cannot continue on reading. What was she supposed to do now?


	10. Winter [solo Prussia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Winter   
> Character: Prussia   
> Words: 162

Hell is cold. 

Prussia is certain the Bible got it all wrong. Hell is not fire and lakes of lava. It is bitter cold winds that froze his bones and twisted lands of ice. Winter in Russia is Hell on earth. 

As he trudges through the snow-covered streets of Moscow, he feels a tinge of regret. The cold saps away his strength, his resistance, his thoughts. He should have kept his mouth shut. Just shut up for once. Don’t back talk. Don’t fight. Ivan can be a reasonable man. He knows this, but the man broke years ago and now Prussia doesn’t know who he is.

He wanders, a lost soul without a Virgil to guide him. Feeling in his feet gone. Unclothed hands turns blue. The wind howls with devils of ice and he finally collapses in an alley. What circle would this be, he wonders. Weary, tired, he makes the mistake of closing his eyes and dreams of warm Purgatory.


	11. Playing with Your Hair [France/Spain/Prussia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing with your hair/ poly-bft [prussia/france/spain]/100 words

The bed is almost too small. Antonio cherishes the closeness. Francis’ grumbles about Gilbert’s cold toes. 

“We need a bigger bed.” Gilbert mutters next to him.

“Or you could wear socks.” 

Gilbert huffs and Francis whines when his hair is pulled. “Brute.” 

Antonio yawns. “Shh…” He shifts to run his hand through Gilbert’s short hair. He likes his hair to be pet and played with. Or pulled. “Let’s talk about it tomorrow.” 

He feels the man exhale and relax. Francis’ arm moves around Gil’s middle and he leans up to kiss both their cheeks. 

He hopes they forget to talk.


	12. First Time Baking [Nyotalia PruLiech]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time baking / nyotalia pruliech / 110 words

Black smoke billowed from the oven. The smoke alarm was screaming from above. Kitchen counters were messy with various sized bowls, plates, a butcher knife sticking out of a… well Liechtenstein wasn’t quite sure what that was.

And in the middle of it all, was Prussia. “Fuck fuck fuck…!” She scrambled to get whatever was burning in the oven out. She tossed the smoking brick into the sink under the running water. 

Liechtenstein sprang into action and threw open every window in the house. He returned to the kitchen to find her swatting at the smoke with a tea towel. Her eyes met his and she coughed. “Uhm… I baked?”


	13. Strip Tease [Nyotalia PruLiech] NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strip tease/ nyotalia pruliech /100 words nsfw

Liechtenstein shifts in his chair. Pants uncomfortably tight and she’s still wearing her bra. 

Hips sway to the music. Her hands move up her body, over her black bra that is stark against her pale skin. His eyes find hers and Prussia smiles, knowingly. 

“Not nice when you're being teased, is it?” Her fingers find the clasp and the bra slips onto the floor.

He breathes in as she approaches. Prussia moans as she squeezes her breasts and she bends to be closer to his face. 

“You can look, but don’t touch.” Her smile widens and he exhales. “Not yet.”


	14. Mercy Killing [Prussia + Austria]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy killing / prussia and austria / 143 words 
> 
> [takes place directly after the Battle of Kunersdorf, 1759]

Austria stumbles upon him by accident. In the clouded twilight, he may have mistaken Prussia for another fallen soldier. 

The man opens an eye and groans. “Fuck… Not you.” He rasps. Uniform dirtied by dirt and blood, torn from bullets.. Pale hair colored pink and brown. “Come to… gloat?”

“You should have fled with your king.” Austria draws a handkerchief from his breast pocket to hold against his nose. He steps over a fallen Prussian soldier. 

Prussia doesn’t move. “So… he got away…” The corner of his lips twitch upward briefly. His good eye focuses on Austria once more. “Can’t leave… my men…”

“You never could.” With his free hand, Austria pulls his pistol from it’s holster. “Russia’s cossacks are searching bodies.” 

Prussia groans. Licks chapped, bloodied lips. “I won’t…” Chest rattles terribly. “... won’t beg…” 

He holds the pistol up, aimed. 

“I know.”


	15. First Kiss [PruMano]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kiss / prumano / 144 words

Instantly, Gilbert knew this was not Lovino’s first time kissing. The way his lips moved, his hands settling on his lower back to keep him close. His returns feel clumsy and awkward. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, becomes too focused on the technicalities. Is he using too much teeth? Is there a certain point they use tongue? Is now too soon?

Lovino pulls back and gives him a confused look. Then he frowns. “Look, if your not into this-”

“No!” Gilbert’s cheeks redden at how loud he sounds. He coughs. “No, it’s just…” 

Lovino stares at him. Then the pieces click and he smirks. “Did I just take your first kiss?” Gilbert feels his face burn and ears grow hot as Lovino starts to laugh. 

“Sh-Shut up!” 

Lovino kisses him again. Lighter this time. Apologetic. “It’s fine. I’ll show you.”


	16. Domination [NyoPruIta] NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domination / nyoPruIta / 167 words - NSFW - TW: bondage, dom/sub

Heart hammers in her chest. Italy wiggles her fingers, her hands bound in black cuffs behind her. The steady hum of the vibrator is enough to keep her on edge but not come. She squirms, unable to move from the black belt around her thighs. The vibrator slips and she mewls as it settles closer to her clit. 

Head spinning. She feels on fire. The bed dips and she feels her thin lacy top pulled down, freeing her breasts. “You’re being so good…” Prussia coos. Her cool hands cover her breasts and Italy moans. Flicks of her nipples send tiny sparks through her. 

“P-Prussia…” Italy cries out at a harsh pinch. “M-Mistress!”

“Better.” Metal rattles together and Italy opens her eyes, seeing nipples clamps in her lovers hands. Her mouth runs dry, her stomach flips with excitement. Prussia smiles wickedly. “Remember,” The delicate chain is cold and the clamps open above her hard nipples. “You’re not allowed to come.” 

The clamps close down and Italy sees stars.


	17. Warnings [nyoPruLiech]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this prompt - “You look so much softer, so much calmer, I wish you could see yourself as you sleep.”

She is difficult. Hard edges, sharp enough to cut if touched carelessly. She is abrasive. Cruel and wild. Her nationhood is gone, taken, yet she retains the same commanding presence as she ever did. Untamed and unwilling to yield, bows to no man or master.

Oh yes, Liechtenstein was warned. 

‘She will break your heart.’

‘You’re just a game to her.’

‘Prussia is immature and doesn’t know how to care.’

‘Don’t take her affections too seriously.’

One unwanted warning after another. They treat him as though he doesn’t know what he’s doing. As if he hasn’t risen from the same ashes they have, as if he has not seen hardships and heartbreak. They mean well, deep down. So he smiles and thanks them and continues on. Because they do not see her the way he does. 

They don’t see how she laughs, loud and carefree. The way her eyes light up when she talks about the latest space discovery, how her words run together as she grows more excited. They don’t know her brows stitch together when she concentrates or how bright her smile can be. 

Where are they when she cannot take it anymore? The days when she breaks, the shield comes down and she lets him hold her until everything feels alright again. They don’t know how soft her lips are, the way she lets herself open to him. How she clings to his shoulders and shudders as she falls apart. They don’t see how he catches her and holds her. 

Liechtenstein wonders if they know Prussia at all. She drifts to sleep in his arms, their bodies tangled and pressed together. He continues to run his fingers through her hair. The moonlight breaks through the curtains and he thinks she shines. She is hard on herself. Running, always trying to prove herself, to show she is worthy. He wishes she could see herself the way he does. Selfishly, he hopes the world never sees her like this. They had their chances and squandered her. He presses a kiss to her hairline. Prussia sighs gently and relaxes more against him.


	18. Exile [nyo Prussia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exile / nyoPrussia [+Queen Elisabeth Christine of Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel] / 140 words

“That French loving bastard! How dare he refuse me!” She paces, caught in a fit of anger and frustration. Her hair, grown longer over the months, cascades down her shoulders. “How dare he exile me to Berlin! I should be marching into battle with him!”

“We cannot question the will of the king, only carry out his wishes.” replies the Queen. Prussia whirls on her, mouth open to retort. The Queen continues. “The people will look to you here for guidance and strength. You do more for us by being here with your people.” 

Prussia’s anger begins to cool. “Suppose someone must be here to help fortify the city.” She resigns, her hand rests on her hip. “Frederick may not have left you instructions, but I won’t abandon you or our people. Now, let us go over the city’s defenses…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [context: Frederick the Great was pretty much absent from Berlin during the Seven Years War. Court life and pretty much everything else was left in charge to his wife, Elisabeth Christine. She became a symbol of resilience during the crisis. He left her with vague instructions on what to do if invasion was to happen] 
> 
> [HC: nyoPrussia's relationship with Old Fritz was not as rosy or fantastic as Gilbert's was]


	19. Red [nyo Prussia + nyo Brandenburg]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red / nyo Prussia + nyo Brandenburg / 188 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **content: mensuration mentioned, nothing graphic**

Duchy sees red. It is loud and bright on her bedsheet. Familiar but its placement foreign. 

“It is nothing to be ashamed of.” Brandenburg says in a tone that is meant to be comforting. Duchy clenches her fists tighter. “It is a step towards womanhood. You should be happy.”

“Why? Because I can bleed without being stabbed?” Duchy looks up across the room to her sister. Her guardian. Her warden. “This wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for you.”

Brandenburg sighs. Tired. “If it weren’t for me, you would still be serving Poland.”

“If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t be here at all.” Duchy knows she’s hit a nerve. Brandenburg’s brows pull together, her lips turned into a frown. 

“Remember your place, Ducal.” A knock at the door interrupts them and two maids enter. “Replace the bedding and take it to wash. Make sure she dresses.” Brandenburg turns to leave, then stops. “Oh. And remove any mens clothing she may have hidden out.” Duchy’s attention snaps to her. “You’re a woman and you will learn to act like one.” 

Duchy sees red and her knuckles turn white.


	20. Reflection [nyo PruLiech]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflection / nyopruliech / 162 words

Prussia touches the old scar on her cheek. A remnant, a cruel parting gift from Lithuania. As though her face was beautiful before. Her eyes trail down the mirror. Suddenly every scar, burn, and imperfection screams at her. Even the ones hidden behind her shorts and sports bra, she knows where they are and how they came to be. 

Her hands move in the mirror’s reflection. Muscle she was proud of in her youth is gone. Parts of her are soft, giving hints to womanly curves she’s never processed. No matter how far she runs, how much she carries, they don’t go away. 

A pair of arms slips around her. “Morning, love.” She smiles as Liechtenstein presses soft kisses to her bare shoulder and cheek. Her gaze catches his green eyes in the mirror and they are soft. His hands move across her belly, over blemishes as he pulls her closer. He doesn’t see what she does. She hopes he never does.


	21. Paroxysm [solo nyoPrussia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paroxysm / nyoPrussia / 150 words [during Brandenburg-Prussia years]

She slams the door hard enough to knock a painting from the wall. Duchy storms across the room, pulling off jewelry and leaving a trail of scattered gold and jewels. How dare she, she thinks. How dare Brandenburg treat her this way. Like a fool. Like a stupid child! As though she has not lived hundreds of years! As though she has not seen hardship and horror! 

Duchy catches her reflection in the mirror. Dressed in fine jewels, fine dresses. Her hair has grown long enough to pin up in elaborate style as the court ladies. As Brandenburg. 

Overtaken by rage, Duchy snatches the mirror from the wall and with a scream, throws it against the hardwood floor. It shatters noisily, pieces scatter across the floor. Blindly, she grabs the longest piece and slices off her hair. The girl cackles madly as locks of bloodstained hair falls to the floor.


	22. Yearning [PruLiech]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50-70-50 Yearning / PruLiech / 170 words

He watches her dance and thinks she is beautiful. A crown of golden flowers adorns her pale yellow hair and it glitters and shines in the candle light of the hall. His queen. Gilbert stands at the ready, eyes watching for hidden threats. But always, they come back to her. 

King Francis twirls her and Queen Elise smiles at him. Her delicate hand in his and Gilbert tightens his grip on the sword pommel. He wonders if it is treason, wanting to take his king’s place. He knows it is treason to take his wife. Doom will be on both their heads if the king ever knew the truth. If he knew of their hushed conversations, of their secret kisses. 

But he cannot know. He will never know. And so Gilbert stands behind his queen. His soul yearns for her, to stand at her side. Elise turns and their eyes briefly meet. She smiles, soft and sad, and he knows it can never be. Their love is only a dream.


	23. Rosary [nyoPrussia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosary / nyoPrussia / 160 words

The Order fiddles with her prayer beads. Her knees ache against the hard stone floor of the monastery. Her eyes closed, lips moving as she quietly prays. Prays for forgiveness. For strength against her enemies. For her brothers who fight alongside her against the heathens. She prays God will forgive the pagans for their wicked ways. 

“Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen.”

Her thumb brushes past another rosary bead. She looks up at the altar. A simple wooden cross. Salvation and damnation all in one. She wonders if it will save her. The blood on her hand, though it came from Godless heathens, she wonders if God can forgive her for it. Her masters call her a weapon sent by God to carry out His will. But how could they, mortal humans, know His will?

“...pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen.”


	24. Starving [NSWF; nyotalia Prussia/Belarus]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starving / nyotalia Prussia/Belarus / 164 words - NSFW; cw: rough sex

They’re already kissing by the time they reach his apartment. Belarus pushes her away long enough to get the door open and pulls her inside after. They fumble their way to the bed and it squeaks noisily as Prussia falls back onto it. Blood rushes in her ears, heart pounding as she pulls off her clothes. He is doing the same and refuses to look her in the eye. 

It is rough when he takes her. The smell of alcohol on his breath as he grunts against her ear. Her nails dig into his shoulders, hard enough to leave marks. He treats her equally the same, fingers hold her hips tight to leave bruises against her pale skin.

They go after one another as though they are starving. For attention, for love, for touch. To feel something other than the cold and bitterness they hold tight. Prussia closes her eyes as he thrusts into her. She hopes the ache will last longer this time.


	25. Nightmares [GerFra]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares / GerFra / 149 words

Germany thinks it’s the quiet that brings them on. The nightmares. They’re not always the same. Each reveals a different sin, a different guilt. His failures laid bare and he can do is watch as they play on an endless loop. Those nights, he does not sleep. He wanders the cottage. He cleans. He reads. Anything to take his mind off things. 

Water drips from the faucet in the kitchen. He watches it from the table, listens as it hits the metal bowl. Fixated, he doesn’t realize he isn’t alone until a pair of arms slip loosely around his shoulders and neck. “It’s late, love.” France says, voice thick with sleep. “Come back to bed.” 

“I will.” Germany doesn’t move and France doesn’t either. “How long? Until they stop?”

“Truthfully?” France exhales a sigh and presses a gentle kiss above his ear. “Never. But it becomes easier with time.”


	26. Fuck Buddies [NSFW; nyotalia Prussia/France]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Buddies / nyotalia PruFra / 189 words NSFW

“Ow!” Maria yelps and raises her head to glare at Marianne between her legs. A tiny spot on her inner thigh goes pink where the woman pinched her. “What was that for?” 

“To get your attention. I’ve given you nothing but the finest care and barely a sound from you!” The French woman sighs, shifts to sit up. Her hands slide up and down Maria’s bare thighs. “We’re friends, aren’t we? If I’m boring you-”

“No!”

“Then what is the matter?” Marianne keeps caressing her thighs and it’s downright maddening. Maria isn’t sure whether to kick her or drag her back down to finish the job. 

“Nothing! Just…” Maria feels her cheeks grow warm. “I-I’ve got a date next Friday.” 

“A date?” Marianne’s voice raises with interest and she smiles. “That’s wonderful, darling! You’ll have to tell me all about them.” She leans up to kiss her, tongue sweeping across her lips to slip into her mouth. Her hands move again, down her inner thigh and Maria moans as she touches her clit. Marianne pulls back, still wearing that infuriating smile. “Let’s finish here, yes? Then tell me everything.”


	27. Fever [USUK]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fever / USUK / 178 words

Alfred returns to the bedroom with a thick quilt under his arm. "It's the biggest blanket I got." He says as he unfolds it and lays it across Arthur. The man looks comically small beneath the mountain of blankets covering him. Miserable too. "Better?" Alfred asks. 

Arthur shivers. "No." He grumbles.

Alfred touches his forehead and frowns. "Think your fever went up." He touches Arthur's cheeks with the back of his hand and feels how the man leans into the touch. His skin feels clammy and his eyes, normally a bright green, are dull and dark. Arthur turns his head away to cough, and it's deep and congested. Alfred makes a mental note to pick up decongestant medicine from the store later. He leans forward and kisses his forehead. 

Arthur groans and snakes a hand out to push him away. "Don't. You'll get sick." He says. His cheeks are red and Alfred is sure it isn't due to the fever. 

"Maybe. But if I do, you'll have to take care of me." Alfred points out and smiles brightly.


	28. Bathing [NyoRusPru]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathing / nyoRusPru / 191 words

Russia always thought Prussia was beautiful. She still is, even now after all that's happened. The pale woman sits in the tub, arms around her legs that are pulled up. Russia hums a gentle song as she washes Prussia's back. Old scars, new scars. A bullet wound still red and tender. She takes care not to press against it. 

"I heard you're not eating." Russia says. Water drips from the washcloth. "Is the food not to your liking?"

"It's fine." Prussia's voice is quiet. Disinterested.

Russia dips the cloth into the water. "If there is something you would like better, let me know."   
She washes down the woman's arm. "I would like you to be comfortable here, Prussia."

"Don't." Prussia snaps sharply. "Don't call me that. That's not… I'm not…" She cuts herself off. Russia's heart aches at the sight. Even now, Prussia tries to hide and appear strong. 

"What would you like me to call you?" She asks gently. 

Prussia doesn't immediately reply, but then says "Maria. You… You can call me Maria." 

"What a pretty name," Russia coos. "I'm happy to meet you, Maria. You may call me Anya."


	29. Loyalty [nyoPrussia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loyalty / nyoPrussia / 258 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [takes place during Battle of Königsberg, during the last couple days. April 7th 1945, General Otto Lasch radioed Hitler asking permission to surrender. Hitler apparently replied ‘fight to the last soldier’.]  
> Also - 'Herschel' is in reference to my hc for nyoPrussia's human name, Maria Herschel.

The bombs never stop. 

The stone rattles and shakes at each blast, but the fort holds firm. It ought to; Prussia was here when it was built. The bombs continue to fall outside, cutting out holes and craters in her beloved city. She wonders if the Reds will leave anything left or if they will burn it all to the ground. Russia quite liked it back in the day; she hopes she still does. 

The general emerges from his office and stops at the sight of her. “Commander Herschel.” He sounds surprised. “I thought you’d evacuated with the civilians.” 

“What did he say?” She watches him. Another bomb explodes in the distance. 

“‘Fight to the last soldier.’” He sighs, weary. She can see it in his eyes, in his body. Several days of straight fighting, not a chance to rest. 

Prussia clicks her tongue. “Easy for him to say. He’s safe and sound in Berlin.” With her sister. She tries not to think of it. 

“If the Führer ever heard-” 

“Fuck the Führer!” She snarls, bitter and tired. “My loyalty belongs first to my people, to my men!” She coughs wetly and she can feel the general’s eyes as she wipes away the blood from her chapped lips. The walls tremble as the bombs rain outside. “Fuck this… if I’m to die, it’ll be on the line with them.” She turns on her heel and exits the room. The old stones shake and moan as the bombs explode and Prussia knows. Loyalty and duty will be her death.


	30. Imprisonment [nyo Germany + Prussia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imprisonment / nyotalia Germany + Prussia / 161 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [setting: 1947, after the Abolition of Prussia. Probably in the Kammergericht building]  
> Prussia cut her own hair. This is linked to the drabble 'Loyalty'

The first thought that comes to Germany’s mind is she’s too thin. Two years of imprisonment in a Soviet camp left Prussia small and frail. Her hair was cut currently, she notices. It’s uneven in the back, shaved too close to the scalp.

“Is it done?” Prussia asks, quietly. It’s unnerving. 

“It’s done.” Germany watches. Prussia’s shoulders tense as she exhales a tight sigh. 

“How will it happen?” 

Germany winces as she takes a few steps forward. “They wanted to hang you but Russia talked them out of it.” Prussia still doesn’t look at her. “You’re to go with her when she leaves tomorrow.” 

“Mm.” She coughs deep and wet, brings a handkerchief to her mouth. It’s red when she pulls it away. Germany looks at her, skin pulled tight over gaunt cheeks. Pale, hollow. It’s frightful. 

“Sister, I-” She begins, but Prussia cuts her off quickly. 

“You may leave now.” She continues staring forward, unfocused and unseeing. “I’m feeling tired.”


End file.
